


Tarnished Bronze

by othersin



Series: PharaohVerse [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Ancient Egypt, Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Fontcest, M/M, Papyrus Has Issues, Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, Swapfell Sans, pharaohverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-10-04 03:53:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10267568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/othersin/pseuds/othersin
Summary: Papyrus was always told something was wrong with the crowned prince…he just assumed his mother just meant the others illness…





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

Papyrus stared helplessly as his ball rolled by the pond wall – feeling his soul stop briefly at the sight of his slighter built half-brother sitting on the stone wall, watching the fish swimming in the large pond in the garden. The garden was inside the palace, surrounded by columns and the sandstone of the tiles meeting the green neat garden – the garden was the shared area between the main palace and the part that Papyrus, his elder brother, Bodoni, sister Aharnoni and his mother, Calibri live.

 His mother told him something was very wrong with the crowned prince and he should leave him be if Papyrus ever saw him, but it was very rare that they crossed paths with their different lessons and ages so till this point Papyrus didn’t really give that warning much thought.

* * *

 The small royal was sickly in nature and often was unable to leave his room unless under the watchful eyes of the queen, his tutor or nurse - as when he was cut, he kept on bleeding out marrow. Papyrus couldn’t help but stare at his elder half -brother in interest, finding it hard to believe that such a small, sickly body could ever wear the heavy crown of their kingdom. Papyrus looked warily around, for the disapproving gaze of his aunt or any other grownups for that matter – all those close to the queen were not kind to Papyrus or his siblings at all and seemed to think they wished the crowned prince harm.

 Papyrus didn’t, but Bodoni had said in passing it would be easy to take the prince out of the picture – only to have Calibri slap her eldest, then bring him into a firm, but tearful hug.

 He was forbidden from ever thinking that ever again, lest it be the last thing he thought if the Queen ever got wind of those dangerous thoughts.

* * *

 Sans was the only child between Pharaoh Gaster and chief wife Helvetica, his mother, Calibri was the sister of Helvetica and often called the more timid of the sisters – but being skittish was probably a common effect with having a sister like Helvetica.

Helvetica was demining, cruel and had manipulated her sister in becoming the pharaoh’s second consort – after all, with General Arial being murdered brutally in the streets, who else would have her?

 Papyrus dared not address the chief wife as something so kindly sounding as “aunt” to the queens face and like her sickly son they were told to avoid her at all costs – the queen had taken great offence to her sister’s ability to give the Pharaoh all healthy heirs and apparent “seduction” of the former general of the pharaoh’s army, a monster that the queen had pined for long before Gaster took her as his queen.

 Her advances were not acted on by the general at the time, with him having a fondness more so for the softer Calibri…a great scandal and whispers filled the kingdom with the queen herself being rumoured the one whom ordered the General’s untimely end.

 Papyrus’s mother never spoke of it, but she seemed to carry a heavy sadness silently as she walked though the halls till this day – it made Papyrus wonder what kind of father Arial would’ve been and what Papyrus would’ve been like growing up as the generals son rather that the forth in the line of the throne. The rumours of the general’s bloody end, Papyrus had heard from the servants, the whispers of the sister’s feud and the cruel, bloody reasons of it.

 His mother never uttered a bad word about the queen or the pharaoh, unwilling to give her sister a reason to turn her ire into violence against her children.

* * *

 Papyrus wondered if the slight and unimpressive figure had taken from the chief wife’s personality as well as her looks too.

 Papyrus was uncertain really if he should back away and abandon his toy or try to sneak it away before the other noticed him intruding, but his beaded sandal caught on the step going back into the palace and his knee slammed into the stone. He couldn’t hold back the startled scream at the sharp, shooting pain travelling though his femur – not broken but most certainly bruised and grazed enough to start oozing red marrow.

 His half-brother, Sans,  turned to him in response to the sound – eyes large and glinting like a pair of dark sapphires with a slight purple tinge depending on the light and that fanged mouth grinned too widely at the sight of the bawling skeleton. Sans had a rounded face like his aunt’s and mother’s with their large eyes too, while Papyrus and his siblings taken more from the pharaoh in appearance  with their long faces and lanky build.

 Ahononi had grown quite lovely, with her longer face, defined cheekbones and almond shaped sockets – with her beauty, she was meet with the viciousness of the queens own courtiers, egged on by the queen that was convinced of the Pharaohs wandering gaze landing on his own daughter. Thankfully, she had her twin brother by her side almost constantly – he protected his sister from the brunt of it and the subtle advances from the pharaoh, but Ahononi has often pushed to defend herself from the many pecking vultures of the court.

 Bodoni, like his twin sister, was blessed with good looks and meet with the flirtations of the queen’s courtiers – he ignored every advance coldly and had gotten a reputation because of it. He seemed to be aiming to train up and become involved with the military – but his ambitions were hidden fearfully from the pharaoh who might see this as a way to revolt against him, Helvetica spinning lies and mistruths about the twins had caused a great divide between both of his families.

 Leaving Papyrus as the only untouched victim in this feud, as well as Sans actually. As Sans was too ill most of the time - Papyrus began to wonder if the other even recalled him as his half-brother and not just the, ‘other womans son’?

* * *

 Sans tilted his head to his half-brother who was whimpering a little, clutching his knee in pain, Sans then turned his gaze to the ball - unatural grin becoming even wider.

‘Hm, what are you crying about?’ Sans huffed, going over the wall and picking up the ball, ‘Stop your crying, do you want the others to hear you?’ Sans laughed gleefully out, so the prince had snuck out without permission - but it seemed the other wished to be caught.

Papyrus continued to sob unable to answer, orange magic streaming down his face – fearful of what the other was going to do him, fearful of loosing his elder brothers ball and in a lot of pain.

‘…’ Sans glared at the others lack of response, moving to his sobbing half-brother – unable to stop the mad giggling at the sight of the orange tears and the red marrow dripping down the others femur from Papyrus’s grazed knee Sans thought that orange colour was very pretty, and he wanted more of it though without the horrendous noise. 

* * *

Sans had enough of the ugly sobbing and slapped the other – snapping the other out of the sobbing hiccups, offering the ball back to his youngest half-brother. Papyrus was staring wide eyed and trembling at the other, clutching his inflamed bone but not making a move to take the ball back from the other.

Sans offered again more irately, but once again it wasn’t taken

‘Fine!’ Sans snapped angrily, furious at the others lack of gratfulness, dunking the ball down hard on Papyrus’s injured leg – Papyrus wailed, wanting to curl into his self; his sockets catching the look on the others face – the 12 year old just grinned at him with magic flushing his sickly face, elated at the pain the other felt.

The prince just smirked at him as he walked away – leaving his half –brother to be found by his sister and brother a bit later on. When his mother asked what happened as she wrapped his knee, he said he slipped when playing. If Calibri knew her youngest was lying, she did not bring it up.

 Papyrus didn’t feel safe going to the garden anymore, he did his best to avoid it – especially since Sans seems to waiting for him with a shiny new ball, to come “play” with him again.

 His mother was right, something was wrong with the crowned prince.

* * *

 

TBC?

This will either be the starting point for the chapter story or I will post a different beginning part - I want to explore Papyrus's interations with his mother and siblings a bit more...to make it mentally painful for the reader to experience their horrid fate just as Papyrus is. BTW Sans is actually sick from haemophilia...a diesease passed down though families who practise inbreeding/incest (a lot of the royal families are either carriers of the faulty gene that causes it or victims of it), from the female side and commonally present in males. His body has a harder time healing than most and without proper treatment he will bleed out his magic if cut - in this au, there will be more mentions of the genetic disorders and mutations that came from the long history of incest; like in the real ancient egypt.

Cuz their was a lot of it.

 


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Papyrus sat obediently by his elder sister’s side - her eyes downcast and curtained by an ornate beaded headdress, Papyrus cast a sideways glance at her. A perfect image of a demure princess, trying not to show emotion at the proceedings that was taking place in front of her – her half-brother Sans sat beside her in the court, the sadistic gleam in his sockets made up for his still sickly frame. He seemed to be the only one fully enjoying himself without the free flowing wine and beer.

Sans had grown, though as he hit his 18th year – his sickness appeared to begin to overcome him, his sharp wit and tongue made up for the weakness of his body. The whole palace feared him however, he was not to be underestimated with his magical ability and the unnerving way he got into other people’s heads. Papyrus hadn’t felt so much unease and ill since his visit to the temple of Bastet...

* * *

 

_Papyrus was playing in the temple of Bastet’s courtyard – too young to fully admire the beauty of the temple or the heavy smell of incense. Aharnoni, Calibri and Helvetica were visiting the temple for the twins coming of age and the discovery of both their magical core having ties to the feline goddess – Papyrus was busy running around a large onyx statue of the cat goddess, giggling like children outside the palace usually do._

_He was running only to run into the body of his older half-brother – before he knocked the other over, Sans had pressed hard against the others chest and pushed his half-brother over._

_Papyrus looked up a little fearfully at the other, white linen cloth being covered in dust – Sans leaned over his brother and smirked down at him._

_‘Hello Puppy!’ Sans greeted the other with the demeaning nickname that the queen had started calling the youngest of her sisters brood, because of the way Papyrus had trailed behind his elder brother and sister though the palace,_

_‘I haven’t seen you in a while.’ Sans said happily._

_‘...’ Papyrus frowned and looked away from the petite form of his half-brother._

_‘What’s wrong?’ Sans asked puzzled, ‘Cat got your tongue?’ Sans joked coolly, usually the other would be too scared to not answer him – especially when Sans helped remove one of the others tooth._

_‘I’m not supposed to talk to you...’ Papyrus said softly, wishing that he entered the temple with his mother, sister and brother._

_‘Oh?’ Sans frowned his face darkening, ‘Well, don’t talk to me then – but I have something to show you.’ Sans pulled the other up and began to drag him to a far side of the temple. Papyrus allowed the other to drag him – the short, elder skeleton dragged the other further to a limestone building with many alcoves in the mound. On the hot ground were many lounging cats and kittens, all looking very well fed and sleeping in the midday sun –Papyrus stared at the small mewling cats in delight._

_‘They are so cute!’ Papyrus responded in delight._

_‘They are owned by the temple – to serve the goddess Bastet.’ Sans said lowly, ‘Like how we are owned by the Pharaoh.’ Sans said under his breath – watching Papyrus forget his own wariness and rush forward to pat some of the cats._

_Papyrus tilted his head at what his brother muttered, briefly pondering on how the felines are to serve the goddess; smile returning though,_

_‘Is she going to come to the temple and play with them?’ Papyrus asked innocently, flinching at Sans’s smirk._

_‘No, the gods were forbidden to interfere with the mortal realm after the great battles between Set and Horus...that is how the ruling magic line first came to be, godly souls in mortal bodies when they returned to the underworld.’_

_‘Oh?’ Papyrus patted the short haired cat closest to him – a litter of kittens being nursed from its teats._

_‘But, they still get hungry.’ Sans said lowly, watching the small kittens nurse happily from the proud mother._

_‘Hungry?’ Papyrus questioned confused._

_‘For the magic we stole from them.’ Sans explained with a quirked mouth._

_‘Stole?’ Papyrus muttered, the mother cat mewled at him and rubbed her head against his hand._

_‘Your mother would probably have you believe that we are simply borrowing their magic and we give it back when our time is right, such a lovely thought – but the magic that creates our kingdom was stolen, the gods are desperate to steal it back.’ Sans glared at the cats._

_‘The teachers don’t teach me anything like that...’ Papyrus began, slowly stepping away from his half-brother, the others magic sparking and chilling the air around them._

_‘Don’t believe any of them – they all a liars, men of court, dogs of our father to keep us on a leash.’ Sans sighed, ‘They don’t want us to step outside the already set mould for the “proper” prince.’_

_‘...Sans, you’re scaring me...’ Papyrus said quietly but it was heard._

_‘I can feel the gods paw and tug at my own magic sometimes...the sickness has weakened me, Father and Mother do not suspect me to survive past my 18 th year – but I won’t let them have my magic.’ Sans said harshly._

_‘...’ Papyrus didn’t know what to say about that, but he did take a step further back._

_‘So I shall satisfy their hunger with other magic...’ Sans said shallowly, raising a hand in fount of him – before Papyrus could question what the other was doing, the sound of magic whistling past him was the only indication of what the other had done._

_The barrage of sharpened bone had made short work of the building of temple cats – limp bodies impaled on the ground and the holding building._

_‘There you go, the gods have been given a gift’ Sans said happily at the sight._

_Papyrus stared stunned, orange tears dripped down his skull at the sight – Sans patted his brother on the shoulder gently but he didn’t gain any comfort from it._

_‘Don’t be sad, the priests were going to mummify them anyway. They were breed to be sacrificed – I was kind.’ Sans waved off the others tears – grinning as the startled gasps of the priests were heard coming behind them. If it was a commoner that did what Sans did, they would have been killed on the spot – but Papyrus was the one that had to take the others and his own punishment too, they could not risk the next in lines health. Calibri, Bodoni and Aharnoni watched tearfully as the high priest of the Temple of Bastet was given a whip by the Queen with the intent to strike the youngest royal in due punishment._

_Papyrus had blacked out from the searing pain, not before seeing the grinning face of Sans and his aunt._

* * *

 

Papyrus returned to the present with Calibri sitting    tensely, clenching her fists in her gown glaring down at her goblet of untouched red wine – thick and sticky, when drinking it felt like it stuck to the top of your palate. Papyrus tried not to mimic his mother’s expression at such an unhappy feast – one of the few times she sat on the same table as her twin sister and husband the pharaoh.

‘We give thanks to the gods for this blessed engagement between the future heir to the throne and the beautiful princess Aharnoni, may their reign be a prosperous one.’ One of the Aten priests said loudly over the playing music and idle chatting. The group of five high priests bowed to the sitting royals at the table, Helvetica had such a tense smile too but not for the same reason for Calibri or her nephew or niece.

‘Yes...well, there were unfortunately no other suitable matches were found in time – but I suppose my niece is suitable enough to be a breeding mare for the rightful heir to the throne.’ Helvetica said coolly taking a sip of her own wine, smile cutting and making the high priest falter at the cold tone; the other high priests had various wary looks. Aharnoni’s hand twitched at that comment – Sans looked at his half-sisters reaction in interest, but eyes flicking up to meet Papyrus’s wondering eyes. Upon being noticed, Papyrus averted his gaze – cheek bones heating up slightly at the leering look his shorter half-brother gave him.

The only member from their family that was missing from this feast was Bodoni – the second in line to the throne was busy fighting back the human hostilities coming from the North, and as far as Papyrus was aware that his older brother didn’t know of the forced arrangement between his sister and half-brother. It seemed almost like the pharaoh and the queen leapt at the opportunity to ensnare the princess in their web without the strength and power of Bodoni to defend his twin.

‘Yes, well – since he is poor of health making such a decision was a wise one.’ Gaster huffed, very put out by the whole situation. Calibri narrowed her sockets even more at that, both Helvetica and she had finally agreed on something – that something was the unwilling agreement of the sisters that they couldn’t allow Aharnoni to become part of Gaster’s harem. Whether Helvetica was put off by how the Pharaoh was acting to the arrangement was carefully concealed, but Helvetica couldn’t afford any others steal away her influence over the pharaoh.

There was no doubt that if Gaster pursued his attraction to his own daughter - Helvetica would probably kill Aharnoni.

‘Of course it is a wise one – Sans don’t you think your mother is wise?’ Helvetica asked her son, flicking her own icy blue eye lights to Sans – he stared bored right back at her, mouth turning up in a slight smirk; Calibri’s hand further tensed at that expression.

‘The Queen knows what’s best.’ Sans said to his mother, pleasing the stern woman in the gold and gilded crown. Sans lounged back in his own chair, grabbing Aharnoni’s hand harshly – bending it in such a way similar to that of how a couple were sometimes painted in the vivid and colourful tombs but so his half-sister couldn’t yank herself out of his unusually strong grasp. Aharnoni forced herself not to cry or make a sound at the tightening grasp of her half-brother. Papyrus just let it happen; he had never felt as weak as he did now.

* * *

 

Papyrus lounged on his bed – staring up at his decorative ceiling, wanting to be away from the partying court; not wishing to bear witness to his sisters and mothers unhappiness.

‘So this is where you run off to.’ A voice taunted by the door frame – Papyrus looked quickly towards it, being met with the smirking face of Sans with a plate full of honey cakes.

‘Oh, it’s you...’ Papyrus muttered, rolling onto his side; the faint white scars on his back still marred his bones from the whip many years ago  – ignoring his half-brother as best as he could. Sans of course ignored the others want for being alone and walked up to the bed, placing the plate of sickly sweet honey cakes on the Senet board with such a force to scatter the ornate peg pieces onto the floor -  Sans pulled himself up onto the bed and lounging against Papyrus’s back crossing his legs.

‘You don’t seem pleased to see me...’ Sans began, almost pouting – though quickly grabbing one of the syrupy fluffy cakes and taking a good sized bite out of it.

‘...’ Papyrus didn’t say anything to that.

‘I had nothing to do with that little announcement if that is why you are angry at me – I would never choose Aharnoni.’ Sans waved off his half-brothers growing anger, ‘She is not good enough for me.’

Papyrus shot up to defend his sister only to freeze at the sticky digits of his brothers’ finger caress his face – the strange softness filling the smaller framed skeleton did not match the fingers dig harshly at the others face, keeping Papyrus’s jaw in place as he spoke.

‘You should be thanking me, if I gave the word – your sister will not be by my side and instead a new addition to fathers harem.’ Sans said with a mouthful of cake.

‘If Bodoni was here...’ Papyrus began lowly, making his half sibling snort.

‘He is not, and you should get used to it.’ Sans said smiling, a chilling unhinged one, ‘I’ve heard some pretty chilling stories about the barbaric humans and their ways... when was the last time we heard from him?’

Papyrus could feel the tears building up at the corners of his sockets – only to be shushed by the other.

‘My sweet little brother, I’m waiting for my thank you.’ Sans cooed softly to the other- honey drenched fingers forcing their way into the others mouth, Papyrus gagged at the taste but then was meet with the others tongue taking his fingers place. The kiss was slow and full of intent; Papyrus just let it happen only to pull away with a pain filled yelp when Sans bit down hard on his tongue.

Papyrus tearfully pulled away, orange ectoplasm was bleeding from his mouth and dripping down his chin – Sans grinned happily at the others pain.

* * *

 

Calibri walked through the darkened hallway; the party was winding down and walked her daughter to her room. Only to stop at the sight of her nephew, Prince Sans emerges from your youngest son’s room – it was something she had seen time and time again but Papyrus did not ever tell her what they spoke about or (pray to the gods) did.

‘It’s a lovely night out tonight, auntie.’ Sans sang to the stiff skeleton, Calibri did not soften her gaze to the young teen – only a few years older than her own children.

‘...’ Calibri just glared, never in her life did she ever think she could hate a child as much as she did Sans – when the child was younger she did try and convince herself that her feelings of her own sister made her jaded towards the sickly skeleton but the child was a selfish, manipulative monster who had grown so cold and uncaring to the world because of his own limited and unknown length of lifespan.

‘Are you mad at me too?’ Sans asked sadly, Calibri flinched, ‘I had nothing to do with the arrangement between myself and Aharnoni.’

Calibri knew the other was lying – the small skeleton had the same subtle ticks as her sister when trying to lie.

‘How I feel about this situation – I don’t need to reveal it to you.’ Calibri went to move away – only to be pulled into the shadow of one of the hallways many looming statues.

‘Well, perhaps the fact that you were holding out and hoping Bodoni would wed Aharnoni and overthrow my mother and father would cause you to feel strongly about this.’ Sans grinned at her.

‘How dare you imply that...’ Calibri began lowly, pulling from the others grasp easily.

‘I don’t think I need to insult both our intelligence, it is something so obvious – and Bodoni has been writing quite regularly to his sweet twin and keeping me updated. I’ve just taken the liberty to read it myself.’ Sans drawled lowly, ‘Imagine the scandal of the royal family so willing to commit treason against the pharaoh.’

‘...’ Calibri trembled under the others gaze.

‘Besides, Aharnoni will start showing soon – if what he writes is true and how Bodoni “longs to be in her warm embrace again by the river bed”...my mother is many things, but an idiot is not one of them – it doesn’t take a fool to guess who the sire of her child is.’ Sans hummed, ‘Congratulations by the way, on becoming a grandmother.’

‘You...’ Calibri began, sockets blazing in her fury.

‘You should thank me, I am protecting Aharnoni but I can only do it for so long...’ Sans explained coolly.

‘Are you blackmailing me?’ Calibri snarled lowly at what the other was beginning to say.

‘No, just giving you the option to stop the possible execution of your entire family with just the payment of a favour.’ Sans huffed, rolling his eye lights.

‘What is the favour?’ Calibri asked softly, not given that much of a choice but to hear the other out.

‘I do not have long in this world – and before I am taken I wish to rule fully, it’s just unfortunate both mother and father are so _healthy_...’ Sans grinned at his paling aunt,

 ‘It would be swell if you did something about that.’

* * *

 

TBC? 


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Papyrus first woke to the light brushing of fingers against his arm – blinking blearily awake, seeing the fluttering of his mother’s gown quickly disappearing from sight.

‘Mother, is that you?’ Papyrus pulled himself out of his cot – and began follow the fleeing figure, the moonlight spilling out in the open corridors. The still pond glinted like liquid silver in the still night. The silver light highlighted the vivid painting of the pharaoh’s armies going to battle with the human tribes painted in the colours of war – the pharaoh posed in a chariot and rearing horse, arrows firing into a human’s general’s chest. The look of anguish on the humans face was captured exactly, Pharaoh had a lot of experience in causing the human’s pain.

Papyrus trod carefully though the corridor, in just a simple kilt he slept in, going past his elder sisters room...though it would be empty tonight, she was expected to spend the night with Sans. Papyrus felt ill on thinking his sister forced to the others bed, as the  future chief wife was expected to do – Sans had shown no sexual interest towards Aharnoni, rather close to disgust when Papyrus and Sans had stumbled upon an intimate scene with Bodoni and Aharnoni bathing together.

* * *

 

_‘Have a bath with me, Papyrus!’ Sans begged the taller skeleton, Papyrus looked uncomfortable at that very suggestion. It was quite late, almost in the middle of the night – the servants wouldn’t be around and neither would their parents, what if the other decided he liked how Papyrus looked when drowning?_

_‘I’ve already had a bath, Sans...’ Papyrus said, though he knew it would still wouldn’t deter the stubborn royal – Sans always got his way, Papyrus would much rather do it without getting any more bruises._

_‘Well, I think you need another one...with me.’ Sans grinned, wrapping his arms around his taller half-brothers neck. Papyrus frowned but finally conceded to the others tugs and pulls._

_Papyrus was dragged along, finally entering the garden where the water was drawn from – the palace was built right close to the shore of the Nile, allowing the garden to go down into marble stairs into the depths of the lily padded water. The pink lotuses were closed in the dim moonlight streaming in from the billowing fabric to offer the royals some privacy for the royals that bathed outside in the heat of the day sometimes._

_Both Papyrus and Sans froze at the sound of splashing water and two shadowy figures by the foot of the stairs disappearing into the water – Papyrus blushed vividly at the undulating, softly grunting and moaning figures in the water, who had not noticed their sudden audience._

_Papyrus instantly went to grab Sans, this wasn’t something they were to watch – But Sans shook the others hand off him, openly leering at the scene, like a child given a new set of dolls to play with and pull the heads off._

_It was Aharnoni who finally stared up past Bodoni’s thrusting form – the yellow hearts in her sockets flashing in alarm at the sight of her younger brother and half-brother staring down at her. She quickly pushed Bodoni away from her, ignoring his splutters of surprise and questions – to duck under the still water; her bare form was seen briefly swimming under the water to the far side of the half submerged staircase._

_Quickly pulling out of the river – she quickly grabbed her folded gown, using it to flimsily gain back some modesty and running up the stairs. Sans flinched away from the fleeing nude skeleton, face twitching in disgust when she ran past him with face aflame._

_Bodoni stared at the retreating Aharnoni with a green flush, own optics slowly meeting up to what really spooked his sister._

_‘By all means, you didn’t need to stop on our account...’ Sans cooed, at him – Bodoni’s skull turned a vivid green in embarrassment and fury._

_‘Dirty little pervert...’ Bodoni sneered at his half-brother and little brother, unlike his sister – making no effort to escape from this situation...but probably not decent enough to leave the water just yet. But having the bright eyes of his hated half-brother and innocent brother was quick to quell his arousal._

_‘Brother, if you had your fill – I’m sure you’ll be a lot less grumpy.’ Sans began to taunt Bodoni a little too gleefully. Sans was enjoying the situation immensely, you could tell by his widening smile._

_‘Listen you son of a bitch...’, Bodoni began lowly, wadding towards the shorter heir...bulkier build set aggressively – to intimidate the smaller skeleton. Sans wasn’t intimidated but rather amused with the show the other put on, making no move to defend his mother from the insults spewing from Bodoni._

_‘Does mother know of this?’ Papyrus questioned, breaking the flurry of insults going back and forth – freezing Bodoni in his tracks, finally clicking that the teary gaze of Papyrus fell on him._

_‘Paps...’ Bodoni winced at that expression, ‘I know this is hard for you to understand...’_

_‘You and Aharnoni were having sex, in the freaking Nile – it’s not that hard to understand...’ Sans snorted a little in his laughter, trying to keep the loud noises lest he alerts anyone._

_‘I want to be with her Papyrus, she is my Isis to my Osiris...’ Bodoni said harshly, cutting off Sans, ‘The gods made us to be together. I love her.’ Bodoni swore to it, glistening sockets pleading for Papyrus to understand._

_Papyrus wished he understood; he had never felt that way about anyone else before – feeling a little jealous and saddened that it would soon just is him and mother._

_‘Love, what a big joke – and you “were made for each other?” bet you have a whole life planned out, to death do you part...’ Sans laughed coldly, ‘Both of you deserve each other, you are as equally pathetic!’_

_‘Future heirs shouldn’t be jealous – it’s unseemly.’ Bodoni went to reach for his kilt – only to wince when Sans’s foot stomped down hard on his hand, grinding it into the step. Papyrus winced in ghost pain, Sans had done that a many of time to him too – Bodoni was so calm though._

_Papyrus was left to look wildly in between him, preparing himself to stop Bodoni from attacking Sans if needed. Bodoni would be the only one punished after all._

_‘Jealous?’ Sans laughed at that, ‘Why would I be jealous of you?’ It was gritted out though that sharp smile, if danger had a face it would be that expression Sans had right then._

_‘I can live my life without knowing when it will end.’ Bodoni said coldly, pulling his hand away out from his half-brothers foot. Sans then flinched back, as though struck physically – but then he harshly kicked the kilt into the river. Bodoni flailed in the water to save it but it still got soaked._

_Sans furiously stormed off, too angry to care if Papyrus followed or not._

_‘Talk about hitting the nail on the head...’ Bodoni muttered, trying to wring out as much water as he could from his kilt, ‘Why do you still hang around him? I thought he terrifies you?’_

_‘He does...’ Papyrus took the linen kilt and tried to get out more water, so at least Bodoni would have something not sopping wet to wear._

_‘Then why do you hang around him?’_

_‘Pity...I think its pity.’ Papyrus tried to reassure himself it was only that, then frowned at Bodoni, ‘How long have you and Aharnoni been...um...’ Papyrus’s skull exploded in an orange blush at the memory of what had transpired a little earlier._

_‘Only for the past 2 seasons – this was the night we were going all the way.’ Bodoni frowned, ‘Almost anyway...’_

_‘You have to tell mother.’ Papyrus urged his brother._

_‘I know, don’t worry - I’ll let her know before I leave for duty.’ Bodoni winked at his little brother, standing suddenly making Papyrus flinch back at Bodoni - in all his naked glory, ‘You have my word as a soldier and your brother.’_

_‘C’mon, don’t be such a prude – you’ve seen dicks before.’ Bodoni scoffed, only to get a face full of wet linen and the quickly retreating steps of Papyrus._

* * *

 

No, sharing a bed with his sister was the last thing Sans wanted – but why would he be so insistent on Aharnoni being his chief wife? Papyrus then realised, it was all for show...

Papyrus felt his soul beat a little harder at that, feeling ill – but he continued searching for his mother, freezing when he noticed drops of magic on the ground. Papyrus followed the trail – leading into pharaoh’s chambers; the unease increased when his mother emerged, magic dripping from her bone club and being dragged across the stone floor. She seemed dazed and unaware of her own surroundings, her wildly flashing eyes finally locked onto her youngest son – a lone tear began its journey down from her socket.  

‘Mother...what did you do?’ Papyrus said lowly. Calibri didn’t answer for a long while but then she did.

‘While Bodoni is gone, I need you to look after Aharnoni – protect her from San’s games...I love you Papyrus, and I need you to do one more thing for me.’

‘Yes...’ Papyrus muttered timidly, nodding to his mother

‘Go back to your room and go back to sleep...’ Calibri said softly, calmly – like that time when Papyrus had accidently agitated a snake that found itself in the gardens... she had stepped forward with a stick to protect her son, pretending that she wasn’t scared herself.

Papyrus couldn’t follow her demands however this time.

‘Papyrus...listen to your mother, I’ll see you in the morning.’ Calibri smiled gently, Papyrus only frowned and added,

‘You promise?’

Calibri always kept her promises to her children; it was just what she did – something that set her apart from her cold sister.

‘I promise.’ Calibri said back smiling. Papyrus nodded uneasily, appeased barely but made his way back to his chambers.

* * *

 

When Papyrus woke, the entire palace was in chaos – pharaoh and the chief wife had been found with skulls smashed and caved in, a great crime and horrible thing to do. Part of their belief requires the use of preserving the monster bodies, so if the soul wishes to travel back to their body they could if the soul recognised their body – with the face destroyed, you have severed that connection.

The second wife had been found face down in the Nile River – the life giving source of water seemed to be her own chosen end, but Papyrus was too busy to mourn his mother.

Sans demanded both Aharnoni and Papyrus would be part of his coronation ceremony – he got what he wanted, and that’s all that mattered.

It would be the only, and last time Calibri didn't keep her promises.

* * *

_please leave a comment and kudos if you like :)_

 


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Sans lounged in his gilded chair, the Anubis figures acting as armrests glinting in the rising sun – it was such an important day that the servants were expected to be at the new pharaohs beck and call. A few servants were busying themselves with a small bath of scented water – washing the others feet, brushing them with cloth and sweet smelling herbs. Another was applying ornate makeup and designs with red henna and kohl filled brushes, rough bristles made from one of the palaces treasured mares made Sans twitch as it got closer to his sockets.

‘Does that look like my makeup brush to you?’ the low snarl sounded out in the room. The servant, a young fire monster looked taken aback at the viciousness of that question.

‘The makeup brush?’ The green flame servant girl said softly forced smile wavering a little while the other servants took in a collective breath and silent prayer.

‘Yes, that makeup brush – that brush with Queen Helvetica’s mares’ mane and ivory handles, ivory carved from elephant bulls slain for a wedding gift for the former Queen - carved with images of Nephthys and Isis...’ Sans coldly said, ‘Why would I want those disgusting things anywhere near my face, I feel old and haggard just looking at them!’

‘I’m sorry my Pharaoh.’ The girl bowed, immediately removing the offending brushes from the others face, ‘I didn’t realise...’

‘Didn’t realise?’ Sans snapped, eye lights flaring and wild as he turned to the servant, grabbing the brushes from her hand – uncaring at how the henna ran down his arm like fresh droplets of blood. He then flung the brushes at the monster girl, splattering her once pristine white gown with the earthy toned paint. The fine makeup brushes, fit for a royal of the throne clattered harshly against the stone floor – to own such a set would be even impossible for the servants to even dream of, the fine ivory of the handles clicking against the floor was the only sound in the room.

 The others sudden rage made them all drop to their knees and bow – trembling in fear under the gaze of the future ruler of the kingdom.

‘I’m sorry Pharaoh, we’ll instruct the craftsmen to make you a new set...’ The green flamed girl closed her tearing eyes and bowed again, ‘Please, I didn’t mean to cause you any offence my Pharaoh.’

‘Hm, you seem sincere enough’ Sans sighed, looking around his room – filled with faces and items of the past that he wished drowned along with his aunt, ‘Since this is a special day for me, I will grant you mercy.’

The green fire girl smiled briefly, thanking whatever god she was praying to only for it to fall drastically at the next line spoken by the young ruler.

‘You and your family are henceforth banished from the palace – goodbye.’

The fire girl paused, looking like she was biting her lip to stop herself from sobbing – she bowed, and quickly left.

Sans splashed the other stunned servant by his feet,

‘What are you looking at? Get back to work, and find someone not inept to finish my makeup.’ Sans glared at his feet, flexing his toes, ‘I refuse to attend my own coronation with poor foot hygiene.’

* * *

 

‘So this is where they found her.’ Aharnoni said distantly, her grown soaked to her knees – the stoic high priestess of Isis stood behind the future queen. She seemed unearthly and cold like the statures of the winged goddess of magic herself.

‘Water is life, we gain life from it – it is only natural that we return to it in death.’ The spider monster whispered out, veil covering her eyes – black lips stretched in a frightful smile.

‘This place is full of magic, full of memories –both happy and sad.’ Aharnoni said dimly, ‘I feel the water tugging at my own magic – tempting me to join them, and melt away in the deep.’ Aharnoni whispered, ‘They want their magic back...’

Aharnoni went to step further in, but arms encircled around her – warm and familiar, not the cold spider arms of the priestess.

‘Don’t go; I won’t let you!’ Aharnoni’s mother’s voice called out from the beyond, but shifting to that of her youngest brothers – pleading for her to stay. The fog in her mind seemed to lift – she had always been sensitive to the magic in certain areas and the energy; empath, was what her mother told her. In another life she could’ve been trained as a high priestess part of her mother’s temple but with her magic core being closely linked to Bastet...having a magically strong Bastet core was near unheard of. Her mother had offered the possibility it could be more to do with her being a twin – both Helvetica and Calibri were really powerful, even with having different magical cores.

Papyrus sat his sister down warily, staring at the serene water lapping at the steps. They were alone, the ghostly figure of that lost priestess was just a magical construct created by Aharnoni’s mind – it always that figure that leads her, the alive high priest had been hung in the courtyard with her loyalty to Grandmother and Grandfather, the bobbing corpses of the other palaces unfortunate souls lost in the struggles of power between the generations. She just saw the world though a different veil sometimes, Bodoni kept them at bay and Mother understood – Papyrus was always there to hold her hand when the lights went out.

Is she to become unhinged like the next pharaoh and her husband? So lost in the futility in life and just leaving for the next day when you to could be destroyed and torn apart by ones you once considered family? Magic line means nothing, just the strong shall conquer the weak, survive and pray the child growing in your womb doesn’t grow up to stab you though the heart.

‘Do you remember when mother took us down here to teach you how to swim?’ Aharnoni said softly – the childish laughter from the past seemed to echo in the garden, with Sans always watching in the shade and forbidden from leaving his healers side. When Aharnoni was younger, she even recalled asking her half-brother if he wanted to play with them – only to be slapped by Helvetica. Aharnoni never asked again, briefly wondering if the others odd request for her to sleep in the Queens chambers – but not being called upon at all had anything to her actually trying to be the others friend. She was thankful for of course, but unsure of the others motives – but the other was not attracted to her at all, but having that attraction shift towards her youngest brother set her on edge.

‘Yeah, shame Bodoni wanted to show off his diving skills at the same time as my swimming lesson...’ Papyrus snorted, ‘It was all good anyway, and that tooth was loose anyway.’

‘Yes, like that time you collected all your baby teeth and strung them on a necklace...’ Aharnoni smiled softly at her younger brother.

 ‘You convinced me it would bring me good luck!’ Papyrus accused back at his sister.

‘I did, didn’t I?’ Aharnoni giggled, ‘Mother acted like it was the most beautiful necklace she had ever seen...’ Aharnoni face darkened soon after she said that.

‘Bodoni will be back, Aharnoni.’ Papyrus said, grasping his sisters’ hand.

‘How do you know that?’ Aharnoni asked the other.

‘Do you know Bodoni, I think it would take the gods themselves to stop him – and even then he would still find a way to fight his way though.’ Papyrus said assuredly to his sister. They stared at the glittering water – Aharnoni could still feel the pull but with Papyrus here, he acted as her anchor, the sun slowly rising to bring light to the start of the day.

‘...I wish we had Mothers body, to put to rest.’ Papyrus muttered, they were unable to retrieve the body before it turned into shimmering dust – though, not certain if they would’ve been able to with Calibri being the one who killed the queen and Pharaoh, being driven to suicide for her crimes.’

‘Mother wanted to be free... she’s free now, she was never fond of enclosed tombs.’ Aharnoni said standing and making her way back to her chamber to get ready for the pompous festival their half-brother had declared, ignoring calls for him to wait for a month or so for mourning for the lost Queen and Pharaoh. Papyrus knew when he returned to his own chamber there will be servants waiting for him, worse scenario it would be his half-brother awaiting praise from Papyrus like a needy child.

* * *

 

Bodoni stared at the letter scrawled in messy hand; his sisters own hand though looking rushed and frazzled. When he first got the orders, they seemed the usual commands to continue to destroy the encroaching human camps but this parchment seemed to feel odd and tampered with – he put the letter above his candle, seeing the invisible letter be brought to vision. Aharnoni had used an veil on the letter – her magic was sweet and familiar to the touch.

‘General Bodoni, what is your decision?’ A stout lizard creature snarled out, Alphys was a little rough around the edges but she was good at her job.

‘We are going back to the capital.’ Bodoni scrunched up the paper.

‘What?’ Alphys blinked surprised, though one of her eyes missing and covered with a eyepatch.

‘The city needs us.’ That was all Bodoni said, before ordering his men to pack up camp. He just hoped he wouldn't arrive too late.

* * *

 

please leave a comment & kudos if you liked. Sans is going full Azula... :/

 


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Papyrus held back a worn and weary sigh; it seemed to be the worst case scenario – Sans stood in his chambers with far too many servants than what Papyrus ever wanted or needed. The handmaidens acted like they were treading on eggshells around the pharaoh to be and there were a few monsters of trade that Papyrus recognised as the royal jewellers and what appeared to be a hulking form of a unknown monster.

They made him feel cornered, and trapped like a small mouse in a den of cats - he couldn't escape from the Pharaoh's to be's gaze.

Some of the servants were dressed in simpler clothes and those of the desert nomads – the large one had markings tattooed on his visible flesh and by his side was a table full of his sharp metal needles and a burning flame. Papyrus stared at the tattoos, feeling a little ill at the clusters of dots and lines – similar to the high priestesses own body, marks and ancient prayers that only those in the temples could even wish to understand.

As a child when he was brought to the temple of Hathor by his mother, he was stuck by the monsters that seemed to have symbols painted on themselves - though his mother explained that it was a way to show more devotion to the gods, by experiencing mortal pain. Bodoni then adding some of the priestesses with their whole bodies covered find some pleasure from it eventually making Papyrus confused, Aharnoni and his mother shake their heads at Bodoni.

Papyrus felt the dread of what the other the other exactly had planned at the odd set of skilled monsters in his chamber.

‘Are you excited for my coronation?’ Sans gushed happily at the other, not really showing his devious plans on his face – rather the excitement of his new standing made him act like a normal monster. But Papyrus would not drop his guard now after all these years of mental torment from his older half-brother, Sans seemed too happy to even realise the increasing unease from the other.

He was dressed splendidly, the weavers certainly did an impressive garment made from the finest silk and linen - expertly hiding the others frail and sickly frame in the billowing fabric.

‘I am excited if you are, my pharaoh.’ Papyrus conceded, making Sans to finally stop his excited fidgeting and give the other an sidelong glance – the smaller skeleton knew the other was lying but thankfully didn’t bring it up in front of the servants, all looking as tired as Papyrus felt.

‘Well – you must be ecstatic then, I have a special present for you.’ Sans sang, grabbing his rigid brother and dragging him to a lovely wooden chair that his father had made for Papyrus matching his Senet set but not before the servants stepped in and went to remove his kilt he had put on this morning-  to be replaced by a more elaborate and beaded one one of them was surely holding.

Papyrus did not appreciate the man handling from these unknown monsters – his emotional and mental state was still fragile from his mothers and to a lesser state, his father’s death. Pharaoh was supposed to be a god on earth; it seems unbelievable that such a powerful monster to be killed – but Papyrus can only hope his mother, and his father; even wishing his aunt would find peace in the afterlife if they could ever reach the gardens of Isis and Osiris on the golden wings of Horus.

But they are gone now, no one left to reign in the erratic heir to the throne – but even if they were not being embraced and wrapped by the great god Anubis at this very moment, Papyrus doubted that any three of them had the strength to fight against the demands of the small, sickly skeleton. His ailing body was made up for with his strength of mind and sheer determination to get his own way.

Papyrus could feel it pressing and crushing against everyone in this room – Sans was using their fear against them, and Papyrus didn’t doubt for a second that the other didn’t know how he affected people. Sans relished in it, got excited from the fear in their eyes and Papyrus’s own fear grew ever larger like the slowly growing grin on the others skull.

Papyrus tried to cover himself from his half-brother but  soon gave up, beyond caring at this point more concerned at what the so-called present was. The other stared at him like a half starved monster seeing a feast for the first time after a long quest, smirking in a triumphant way at the others unease; like he won a grand prize.

‘In the temples, the ones closest to the gods have a ceremony with the inscriber to have ancient texts inscribed on their body – when you pass on, so will those texts; showing the underworld and the pious commoners who you are, who you belong to and worship.’ Sans said softly, while gently stoking Papyrus long skull – Papyrus’s sockets widened at the inscriber preparing his tools that brought many priests and priestesses closer to the gods but Papyrus couldn’t stop fearfully wondering on how much pain it brought them.

‘Since I am a god, I wish for you to take on those ancient texts in worship of me – and to take on the duty in place of your sister due to her...health.’ Sans made vague reference to her pregnant nature, the underhanded comment hardened Papyrus’s soul and took every ounce of his being to not glare at Sans – bringing up some more painful and dark thoughts.

Sans continued the soft cooing and stoking of his half-brothers skull, as the many servants made their purpose known as they held him down in the chair quite harshly to stop him from jumping up or shifting, which he wanted too as the inscriber was taking his damn time at heating up the long needle.

‘The inscriber has worked on skeletons before too; my mother and your mother had them as prayers to the great goddess, Hathor, because grandmother wanted her two girls to give her many grandchildren.’ Sans continued idly, dragging his fingers to the others sternum, ‘They it etched here, above their soul – for it was for the gods to take eventually, as payment for their many blessings.’

Papyrus shifted in the restraining hands as Sans continued, if this was a way to distract him from the red hot needle being taken over slowly to his bare bones was not helping at all – making it worse.

‘The way they do it differently for skeletons, is to burn the markings in the bone itself – the marrow acts as the pigment for the text. I find it more beautiful on skeleton monsters then other flesh and fur monsters.’ Sans said softly, as he did softly clanking his own teeth against Papyrus’s trembling mouth – lingering a little too long but finally pulled away, with a frown.

‘Open your mouth you stupid fool, and let me give you a proper kiss.’ Sans chastised the other with a pout.

Papyrus didn’t but looked up briefly at the inscriber and then back at the smaller skeleton.

‘If I do...will you give me something to bite down on?’  Papyrus asked softly, certain it would hurt a lot more.

Sans’s sockets widened and laughed coolly,

‘Depends how good of a kisser you are.’  

The servants averted their eyes at the hungry kiss of their new pharaoh bestowed on the poor, taller skeleton – the other limply opened his mouth to the others intense exploration, while it was an unwanted kiss at least it tasted strongly of the mediational herbs that Sans chews daily, a bitter sweet combination.

Papyrus could feel the other press more urgently against his body, Papyrus closed his sockets wishing for it to finally to end but he was rudely reminded that this wasn’t the end when the first searing needle pressed against his shoulder blade – blackening the bone and plumes of smoke began to make his chamber smell of burning marrow  .

Sans swallowed his first scream with his mouth eagerly, but pulling away when Papyrus bit the others tongue.

Sans glared enraged at Papyrus and everyone in the room seemed to take a collective breath at the sight of ectoplasm dripping from the others mouth – with the amount of medicine he was taking a wound like that wouldn’t cause the Pharaoh to bleed out but still causing the other to spill blood was most certainly taboo.

‘It was an accident...’ Papyrus said tearfully more so in pain with the first burn leaving a horrid ache in his bones, there was fear in that moment too. Sans looked like he was going to hit the other, but controlled himself with a tight lipped smile.

‘Of course, accidents happen.’ Sans said calmly, wiping the blood away – staring at the tackiness of it between his fingers and surely cataloguing it and filing it away. The sheer calmness was enough to set Papyrus on high alert though with how the other quickly snatched one of the prepared hot needles and ask lowly again,

‘Open your mouth, and I’ll forgive you...’

 After that, the blooded linen stuffed in his mouth silenced the screams of each repeated mark etched on his once pure white bones, marrow bubbling out each mark – the linen cloth silenced his screams till he became too tired to even try.

* * *

 

Aharnoni stared straight ahead in the court, over the courtiers heads while the priest droned on giving their fathers crook and frail to the grinning skeleton in the gilded throne – the heavy headdress being placed on his skull signalled the official beginning of Sans’s rule.

It dissolved into a large feast, a place where the courtiers could drink their worries away – deluding themselves into believing that Pharaoh Sans could make their country even greater.

Aharnoni shifted her gaze at the almost limp figure of her brother on his own chair – intricate tattoos covered his arms, shoulders and chest; surely even covering what she couldn’t see either. While the others plate was filled with the most delectable food, and her younger brothers favourite – he made no effort to eat.

The feast went on for many hours but neither the chief wife nor her younger brother enjoyed any moment of it.

She would find out later that a piecing had been set into the others tongue, in the new pharaohs’ colours too – she wept because the other was too tired and in pain to cry his own tears, she dressed the fresh markings before helping him too bed, she had to give him something for the pain and to ease his sleep.

The scars of this reign will never truly heal from either of them.

* * *

 


End file.
